Quest for Kemet
by KittyKatt357
Summary: An adventurous boy wanting to follow in his brother's footsteps, a bitter hermit, and a goofy two headed dragon unite to find the lost Millennium Rod and save both the Pharaoh Seth and Kemet. YES, this is a Yaoi AtemXYugi story; so, Blindshipping.


Yugi Moto groaned as he rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes to look at the clear sky above him- wait sky? He was in his room, why was he able to see the sky? Yugi closed his eyes and sighed. Someone must have kidnapped him – again.

_Well, might as well get this over with._ He thought as he sat up. His already big eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Kaiba, Jounoichi, Honda, Anzu, Otogi, Ishizu, Mokuba, Ryou, and Malik all lay on the soft grass of the forest clearing they were in. Yugi looked to his left and his eyes bulged even more.

"Yami!" he cried when he saw the man beside him. "Er, Atem!" he corrected. An inquisitive grunt came from his right in a familiar baritone pitch. Yugi blinked before almost giving himself whiplash when turning to look to his right. Yugi blinked at the rousing tan man next to him before looking back to the pale man on his left. His head snapped back and forth for a while before he stopped and exclaimed, "There's two!"

"Of course there are two."

Yugi spun around to look at the speaker and gasped. Akefia stood behind him alongside an evil looking Ryou.

"Akefia! What are you doing here?" Yugi yelled as he jumped up and faced the former thief.

"Wouldn't you like to know, runt?" Evil Ryou sneered. Akefia smirked down at Atem.

"Look at the great pharaoh. So venerable," Akefia trailed off.

"Don't even try, tomb robber." Atem growled as he stood. He helped his paler counterpart up, never taking his eyes off his enemy.

"How are there two of you?" Yugi asked when the two friendly former spirits where both on their feet.

"Good question, Aibou. I'm not sure; but, I think it would be best if I went by Yami to avoid confusion." The pale one said. Yugi and Atem nodded. Akefia and Evil Ryou scowled.

"Where are we?" Jounoichi wondered as he wandered over. A quick glance around the clearing showed that everyone was now conscious and moving as well.

"I have no idea, Jou. Our best bet is that cottage." Yugi said pointing to a quaint Tudor cottage nearby. The group approached the cottage warily and stopped in front of the door.

"Do we knock?" Otogi asked carefully from the back of the group.

"What if it's an evil witch who wants to fatten us up and eat us for dinner?" Honda proposed. Seto rolled his eyes and rapped sharply on the door three times. A moment later, a five year old girl with bobbed copper hair and warm brown eyes opened the door just enough to pop her head out. She looked at the congregation on her front porch curiously for a moment before popping back inside, closing the door in their faces.

"Sissy, your characters are here!" They heard her call. There was a muffled shriek and a thump followed by pounding footsteps. The door was flung open to reveal an older version of the child with her copper hair in a sharp bun, though a few loose shorter strands hung around her face. A pair of oval eggplant glasses perched on her nose.

"Come in, come in!" She smiled as she ushered them inside a pure white kitchen; white flooring, white walls, white cabinets, white countertops, white appliances. There were only two things – besides the people – in the room that had any color and that was the small yellow curtain over the open window above the sink that fluttered in the light breeze that came through and a heavy blood red curtain at the back of the room.

"You're missing two, hikari." A woman with mid-back length jet black hair with an inch wide turquoise stripe on the left of her part and narrow, mischievous aqua eyes said. She wore a black corset like vest, black skinny jeans, black boots, and had a black ribbon tied around her throat. What stood out most to the group were the pearly white fangs peeking out from behind blood red lips when she spoke and the leathery bat-like wings that twitched behind her. The elder red head look out the door and saw Akefia and Evil Ryou dawdling outside.

"Kitty, fetch." She sighed. The demon woman – Kitty – smirked before stalking into the meadow. She gripped both men by the back of their necks and dragged them into the kitchen. Kitty's hikari closed the door after them.

"Let go of me you crazy lady!" Evil Ryou yelled.

"Mine!" Kitty chirped as she wrapped her arms his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder from behind him. Akefia laughed as a vein began visibly pounding in Evil Ryou's temple and everyone else – sans Kitty – sweat dropped.

"Kitty, Yami Bakura is a person not a possession." Kitty's hikari coaxed.

"He is my Kura." the demoness growled.

"Kura?" Yami Bakura protested.

"You're not going to give it up are you?" Kitty's hikari sighed. Kitty shook her head. "I didn't think so. Okay, now that you're all here; my name is Katt, this is my younger sister, Kait," Katt pointed to the child. "And my demon yami, Kitty. Please excuse her occasional insanity." She motioned to Kitty who was nuzzling Yami Bakura.

"Where are we?" Jounoichi asked.

"This is our home." Kait answered.

"And what are we doing here?" Kaiba drawled.

"I am writing a story and since it's about you guys, you're going to preform it for me." Kitty replied.

"Why would we do that?" He snapped.

"Because you don't have a choice." Kitty chirped still clinging to Yami Bakura.

"What is the story about?" Yugi asked.

"Show of hands; who's seen Quest for Camelot?" Katt raised her hand and so did Kait and Kitty.

"Anyone? No one? Okay, here's what you're doing."


End file.
